Changing
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later. AU and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with a new story. This has been bothering me for the past two weeks, but I never gotten around to writing it until now. This is rated for future chapters, expect slight character bashing here, some OOC might be involved, AU. If everyone is okay with that, please enjoy the first chapter. Also, I'm going to try and get growing out shortly after posting this chapter.**

The final bell ringing echoed throughout the halls of U.A. High as the students walked out of their classrooms and down the hall. Feeling a finger tap her on the should, the green-haired Tsuyu Asui of class 1-A looked back and saw her best friend since birth Izuku Midoriya standing behind her, looking down. A small smile formed across her lips, but it soon faded when Izuku looked up and she saw a cut dripping blood on the side of his face and his right eye blackened, "Izuku? What happened?"

Reaching up, she ran her thumb across the cut, causing Izuku to flinch and backed away slightly, "S-sorry, Tsuyu…it's um…it's nothing," Tsuyu frowned before looking over Izuku's shoulder and saw Fumikage Tokoyami and Minoru Mineta talking, a small amount of blood dripping from Fumikage's left hand, "Do you think we can go to your house to get this cleaned up?"

"Sure," Tsuyu lowered her arm and took hold of his hand and pulled him down the hall of the school, ignoring the glances from their classmates.

The green-haired duo walked through the front door of the Asui house and Tsuyu forced Izuku to sit down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. Izuku sighed as he shook and hung his head, "Damnit…but it was worth it just to show those two that-"

"Izuku," he looked up and saw Tsuyu's younger sister Satsuki staring at him with wide eyes, "Are you okay?"

Izuku hummed and slightly smiled before he reached up and patted the young girl's head, "I'm fine, Satsuki. Thank you for asking," Satsuki smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go play? I'm just here to ask your sister for help before going home,"

"Okay," Satsuki slightly frowned before she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Izuku inhaled slowly before looking back and saw Tsuyu walking out of the kitchen, holding a damp cloth and an icepack. Standing in front of him, she handing him the icepack and Izuku took it before placing it over his blackened eye and Tsuyu frowned as she sat down next to him and began cleaning the cut on his cheek, "What did Tokoyami and Mineta do this time?" she looked up and saw Izuku look away and lightly growled under his breath, "Izuku?"

"It's…it's not important, Tsuyu," he looked back at his best friend and saw a deep frown painted across her lips, "It's nothing, Tsuyu, just a stupid disagreement an-"

"Izuku, you've been fighting with those two for over a week now and whenever I ask about it, you avoid the question. I don't want to see you get in trouble over whatever it is they're doing." Izuku ignored her and looked away, "Izuku, I'm trying to keep my best friend from getting expelled, but I can't do that if you keep shutting me out and-"

"It's…it's nothing, Tsuyu," Izuku took a deep breath and stood up, "Thank you for the help, Tsu, but I think I should get home before-" before he could finish, the door opened and the two looked up to see Tsuyu's parents stepping inside.

The two adults looked at the green-haired teens before Tsuyu's mother spoke, "What happened this time, Izuku? You look like a mess and-"

"A…a little disagreement at school, Auntie Beru, that's a-"

"He got into another fight with Mineta and Tokoyami, mom," the two adults stared at Izuku and he looked away, "He wouldn't tell me what the fight was about," the two looked at each other before looking back at the two, "He's being stubborn and-"

"We see," her father sighed and shook his head before looking at Izuku and narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Izuku, let's talk outside," Izuku looked up at his godfather with wide eyes before he nodded and stood up and following him out of the house.

Hearing the door catch on the latch, Tsuyu looked at her mother and frowned, "Mom? Do you know why Izuku is getting into fights? If he keeps this up, he'll be expelled and-"

"Tsuyu," Beru inhaled slowly and looked at her daughter with a frown, "Izuku…he's not a troublemaker, he's just…your father, Izuku's mother and I talked to him earlier this week and he explained why he's been getting into these fights lately," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Beru shook her head, "I'm sorry Tsuyu, but he asked us not to tell you unless it got out of hand an-"

"Mom, he's been getting into a fight with Tokoyami and Mineta all week and if he keeps it up, he could get into serious trouble," Beru frowned as she looked up at the door and ignored her oldest daughter.

Izuku and Ganma stood on the porch, Ganma looking at Izuku with a stern look, "Izuku-"

"They made jokes about her appearances, Uncle Ganma," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "And then Mineta said something about Tsuyu's chest and then another stupid joke and…I tried counting to ten, but then Tokoyami made another joke about Tsuyu's appearance again and something in me snapped. I did what I did and I'm not sorry for it,"

Izuku took a deep breath and looked up at the sky with narrowed eyes, "What the hell is wrong with me, Uncle Ganma? Why do I get so defensive when someone mocks Tsuyu? I know we've been friends since we were babies, and nothing changed that, but-"

"I see," Ganma took a deep breath and stepped closer to his godson, "I'm afraid no one has an answer for that except for you, Izuku, but you best try to stay out of violent altercations unless you want to get into trouble and see Tsuyu upset," Izuku took a deep breath and frowned, "Now, why don't you stay for dinner? Beru and I will take you home later tonight,"

"Uh…sure, thank you, Uncle Ganma," Ganma nodded before turning and the two walked back into the house.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room, Tsuyu looking at Izuku with narrowed eyes, "Izuku," Izuku looked up in confusion, "Are you going to tell me what happened and why you were fighting with-"

"It's nothing to worry about Tsuyu, I was just having a bad day and-"

"Cool," the two looked up and saw Tsuyu's brother staring at them, smiling, "More scars. Izuku, that's so cool,"

"It's just a scratch, Samidare, nothing impressive," Tsuyu rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't uh…don't get into fights at school,"

"You should listen to your own advice," Tsuyu mumbled under her breath and leaned closer to her best friend.

Beru stepped into the living room and looked down at the two teenagers, who quickly moved away from each other, "Izuku, your mother called." Izuku's eyes widened as Beru shook her head, "She doesn't know that you got into a fight at school today, but she asked if you could spend the night,"

"What? Is there something-"

"She didn't say, but I assured her that it would be fine, since it's the weekend, and she said that she'll bring you a change of clothes later," confused, Izuku slowly nodded as Beru turned and walked away.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the dimly lit living room, watching TV in silence while Tsuyu's parents and siblings soundly slept. Looking over to Izuku, Tsuyu leaned closer, pressing up against him. Izuku looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Is uh…is everything okay, Tsuyu?"

"You know what I want," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly, leaning closer to her best friend, "Why were you fighting with Tokoyami and Mineta? What did they do and why wouldn't you just walk away before you would-"

Izuku inhaled slowly before he reached up and patted the top of Tsuyu's head and narrowed his eyes, "I…I don't know, Tsuyu, but you shouldn't worry yourself over this. If I get in trouble then I'll get in trouble and-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu slap the back of his head.

Izuku groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tsuyu, "Izuku, I don't want to see you get in trouble over those two, or for any reason at all, so can you stop fighting in school?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Izuku mumbled under his breath, "But…I'll try," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two continued to watch TV in silence.

Izuku's mother, Inko, sat in the kitchen of the apartment she lived in with her son, her eyes narrowed as she stared at several documents resting on the table in front of her. Inko took a deep breath before standing up and shook her head as her facial expression softened, "I'll worry about this in the morning and after everything is final, I'll talk to Izuku about this,"

She looked up at the counter and saw a picture of her son and his best friend and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips as she turned and began walking out of the kitchen, "I just hope he doesn't resent me for this or that it'll ruin his friendship with Tsuyu," tuning the light off, Inko walked down the hall to her room.

**If the last paragraph is a bit confusing, I'm sorry, but it'll be explained in either the next chapter or the following chapter. Some elements will be borrowed from some of my one-shots, or my other stories here and there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zabkiel: Yes it is.**

**Ability King KK: I sent you a message explaining it and like I said, I can't really explain why I can't stand the guy, but I did promise that that'll be the only chapter where he'll be bashed.**

**XXDoubleHHXX: Right.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked through the gates of the park and saw Fumikage sitting on the bench, his eyes locked on the two. Izuku narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of his best friend and stared at the black-haired teen, "Izuku, don't. Whatever happened yesterday isn't worth it an-" before Tsuyu could finish, Fumikage stood up and walked over to the two.

Stopping in front of the two, Fumikage looked at Tsuyu for a moment before looking at Izuku and shook his head, "Midoriya…let's talk," Izuku narrowed his eyes as Fumikage pointed towards the bench, "Over there,"

Izuku continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes as Tsuyu leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Izuku, we're in public," Izuku looked over his shoulder in confusion, "Just go see what he wants. I know you're not dumb enough to fight in a public park," Izuku sighed before looking back at Fumikage, "Just go see what he wants and then we can leave," Izuku inhaled slowly before nodding and following Fumikage towards the bench.

The two stopped and Izuku looked over to his shoulder at his best friend before looking back and Fumikage and narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "Listen Tokoyami, if this is some stupid attempt by you and Mineta, I swear I'll-"

"It's not that," Fumikage held his hands up and shook his head, "My parents have been questioning why I've been coming home with cuts and bruises lately. At first, I wanted to tell them that one of my classmates has been an ass to most of us, but if I were to do that, they would've called your parents and it would've turned into a downward spiral of lies and disaster,"

"That would've been your own damn fault, you and Mineta have made sexual comments about Tsuyu and everyone in school knows that Tsuyu and I have always watched out for each other an-"

"Who do you think you're fooling, Midoriya? A friend wouldn't do something like that over simple comments, everyone has noticed how protective you are towards Asui and…and that's why I'm willing to apologize for yesterday's…episode," Izuku arched a brow as Fumikage crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "This little game of ours has been going on for some time now, and it always ends the same, you beating us to a bloody pulp, and while I have gotten better at fighting back, Mineta is…he obviously takes things too far,"

He sat down and leaned back, staring up at the sky, "You're a lucky bastard, Midoriya. Most people will abandon someone who uses violence to solve problems, but Asui…she always helps you, no matter what,"

Izuku hummed and arched a brow, "So…why do you two make those comments about Tsuyu? If you know what I'm going to do, why do you continue saying those things?" Fumikage ignored him as he stood up and turned his back towards him and began walking away, "Where the hell do you think you-"

"Like I said Midoriya, you're a lucky bastard to have someone like Asui by your side, but I suggest you talk to her soon before it's too late," he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'll stop making those comments about her, but I can't say the same about Mineta," he turned and continued to walk away, "You better talk to her soon, Midoriya, before your window of opportunity closes for good," Izuku growled under his breath before he turned and walked back to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku in confusion as he walked past her, "Izuku? Is everything o-"

"Tokoyami…I'm not going to fight him anymore…and that's the end of that," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "So you don't have to worry about me fighting him in and out of school an-"

"Are you going to tell me what the fight was about?" the two stared at each other as the wind blew past them, "Izuku?"

Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "It's…nothing important, just…a stupid argument," Tsuyu arched a brow, "It's…nothing, Tsuyu, just…nothing," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku began walking towards the gate, "If you're so concern about me fighting Tokoyami, why don't we go somewhere else for a while?" Tsuyu sighed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the park.

**Slight filler/plot chapter here…enjoy.**


End file.
